Forever
by PinKid Leader
Summary: Sekarang kau tahu, bahwa tak ada seorang gadis yang mencintaimu seperti aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun. / Dan sekarang aku juga tahu, bahwa kau mencintaiku lebih dari yang aku tahu, Sakura./ SemiCanon! Mind to RnR?


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © PinKid Leader

A SasuSaku Semi-Canon FanFiction

.

.

.

Forever

.

.

.

"Sedikit lagi selesai," seorang gadis berwajah cantik dengan rambut merah mudanya yang tergelung ke belakang tengah mengobati seorang lelaki tampan yang sepertinya terluka di bagian betis. Betis itu telah di lilitkan perban dengan rapi untuk mencegah keluarnya darah lebih banyak.

"Lain kali hati-hati, Sasuke-kun!" ujar gadis itu sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya di atas betis sang lelaki. Lalu, keluarlah sebuah cakra hijau yang disebut teknik penyembuhan medis. Dia Haruno Sakura, salah satu ninja medis terbaik Konoha.

"Hn," jawab lelaki yang tengah terbaring di sebuah kasur. Ia menatap kedua emerald milik Sakura yang tengah fokus menyembuhkan luka miliknya. Wajah tampannya sedikit meringis karena merasakan nyeri di bagian betisnya. Ya, Uchiha Sasuke namanya. Mantan missing-nin Konoha yang sekarang kembali menjadi shinobi Konoha dan menjabat sebagai Ketua ANBU.

.

.

.

"Selesai," sahut gadis itu singkat. Membuyarkan pandangan Sasuke ke emerald itu. Emerald itu pun melembut saat melihat wajah kekasihnya yang tampan itu. Benar, mereka berdua sepasang kekasih sekarang. Penantian panjang sang gadis akhirnya berakhir dengan kembalinya lelaki itu.

"Sasuke-kun.. Lihat! Banyak noda darah di tubuhmu. Aku akan membersihkannya, tunggu sebentar!" ujar cepat Sakura, lalu beranjak untuk mengambil baskom berisi air hangat dan lap bersih.

Sasuke hanya diam. Ia pun bangun dari posisi berbaringnya dan mengubahnya ke posisi duduk. Ia pun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kamar miliknya ini. 'Sebulan kutinggal, apartemenku terlihat seperti apartemen Naruto' batinnya dalam hati, lalu mendengus pelan. Ia menengok saat mendengar langkah kaki mendekatinya. Sakura datang.

"Sini hadapkan tubuhmu padaku," perintah pelan Sakura yang mendudukkan dirinya di belakang Sasuke. Sasuke pun membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Sakura. "Wajahmu kusam," kata Sakura sambil memeras kain basah itu.

Perlahan ia mengusap dada bidang milik kekasihnya itu, dengan lembut ia bersihkan noda darah yang tersisa di tubuh Sasuke. Kedua pipinya merona, ia sungguh malu membersihkan tubuh Sasuke seperti ini. "Hn," balas Sasuke, ia menunggu usapan Sakura selanjutnya.

Setelah memeras lagi, ia bersihkan wajah kusam Sasuke dengan lembut. Sakura yang lebih pendek dari Sasuke pun menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua lututnya. Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas menampakkan seluruh wajahnya di hadapan Sakura. Setelah selesai membersihkan, ia beranjak mengambil kaos berwarna biru tua dalam lemari milik Sasuke. Lalu memberikannya pada lelaki yang sedang menatapnya.

"Apartemenmu kotor sekali. Tak biasanya, Sasuke-kun." Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, sambil melihat sekelilingnya, lalu mengumpulkan baju-baju kotor Sasuke untuk di cuci.

"Hn, biar aku saja yang membersihkannya nanti," kata Sasuke, melarang Sakura yang tengah membersihkan kamar itu.

"Tidak bisa! Kau masih terluka, biar aku saja." tolak Sakura. Ia mengambil sapu untuk menyapu ruangan itu agar terlihat lebih bersih, setelahnya ia mengepel, lalu mencuci tumpukan piring, merapikan gulungan-gulungan jutsu milik Sasuke, menjemur pakaian serta memasak untuk kekasihnya itu. Sasuke hanya menatap Sakura dengan tatapan aneh, ia sudan melarang Sakura melakukan hal itu. Tetapi, tetap saja pendirian gadisnya itu kuat sekali.

"Aku memasak sup tomat isi, hanya tomat yang ada di kulkasmu, Sasu," Sakura membawa semangkuk sup tomat isi dan segelas air putih. Ia duduk di samping Sasuke yang tengah bersandar di atas kasur, untuk menyuapi Sasuke.

"Kau tidak kerumah sakit? Sudah hampir sore," tanya Sasuke sambil menatap kekasihnya. Sakura menyuapkan sesendok sup pada Sasuke, lalu menjawab, "Aku libur hari ini, karena sebulan kau ada misi, aku menyibukkan diriku di rumah sakit, hehe." jelas Sakura lembut. Tak terasa mangkuk yang tadinya penuh itu telah kosong. Ia pun berpikir, Sasuke memang belum makan.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun.." panggil Sakura pelan. Ia merangkak menaiki kasur empuk di mana Sasuke bersandar. Sasuke menjawab singkat, "Hn?" melihat Sakura mendekatinya, ia sedikit menggeser posisi duduknya untuk memberi tempat pada Sakura. "Aku merindukanmu," Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sasuke yang terbalut kaos biru tua itu. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, memandangi betapa indahnya wajah tampan Sasuke. "Aku juga," balas Sasuke pelan. Ia mengecup pucuk kepala Sakura, lalu sedikit terkejut saat Sakura mulai merangkak di atas tubuhnya, dengan hati-hati agar tidak mengenai luka di betis Sasuke.

"Sakura.." suara baritone Sasuke memanggil nama indah itu. Gadis yang dipanggil hanya tersenyum lembut, dan jarinya mulai menelusuri dada bidang Sasuke. Sakura duduk di atas perut Sasuke, membuat Sasuke sedikit menegang.

"Lain kali, jangan terluka lagi ya?" pinta gadis cantik itu. Memeluk lelaki di depannya dengan erat. Yang di peluk pun memejamkan matanya, meresapi aroma manis yang menguar dari tubuh gadisnya.

"Hn," balasnya Sasuke singkat.

Entah apa yang merasuki pikiran Sakura, ia mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mencium bibir Sasuke. Sasuke yang terkejut, hanya membalas ciuman itu dengan tenang. Sakura pun senang saat Sasuke membalas ciumannya, lalu membuka mulutnya agar Sasuke bisa menjelajahi isi mulutnya. "Ahhh~" desah Sakura pelan. Membuat Sasuke semakin antusias melakukan ciuman panas mereka. Merasa keduanya butuh pasokan udara, Sasuke pun melepas ciuman itu.

"Kau ini kenapa, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap Sakura. Sakura yang di tatap hanya merasa malu, dan kemudian terkekeh pelan, "Aku hanya merindukanmu, Sa-su-ke-kun," Sakura pun terdiam saat Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kau sudah tumbuh ya? Tubuhmu jadi semakin berisi dari tubuhmu yang ku gendong saat genin," kata Sasuke sambil memandangi tubuh ramping Sakura yang menduduki tubuhnya. Membuat Sakura merasa takut.

"Apa aku berat?" tanya Sakura dengan nada pelan dan terselip nada khawatir di pertanyaannya itu.

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke singkat.

Sakura pun tersenyum lalu menutup kedua mata Sasuke dengan kain hitam yang ia ambil dari laci. "Apa maksudmu menutup mataku, Sakura?!" Sasuke terkejut, lalu bertanya dengan nada keras. "Sst, diam." Sakura menjawab pelan.

Sasuke yang terdiam, merasa Sakura sedang melakukan sesuatu karena ia bergerak-gerak di atas perut ratanya. Sasuke berdecak kesal karena kedua matanya di tutup seperti oleh kain hitam itu.

Tak lama kemudian, Sakura membuka ikatan kain itu dan melepaskannya dari mata Sasuke. Sasuke membelalakkan matanya saat Sakura tengah telanjang dada di depannya. Ia tak memakai baju dan bra miliknya. Sasuke yang terkejut, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Membuat Sakura tersenyum pelan, lalu menarik kedua tangan kekar Sasuke menuju kedua payudaranya. Sasuke pun terkejut bukan main, melihat kedua tangannya bertengger di kedua payudara Sakura yang tak besar namun juga tak kecil itu. Pas dalam genggaman kedua tangannya.

"Sakura.. K-kau?" Sasuke pun menatap kedua emerald itu. Emerald itu meyakinkan dirinya bahwa gadis di depannya ini sepenuhnya sadar dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan.

"Lakukanlah," ucap Sakura dengan tersenyum, Sasuke pun meremas pelan kedua payudara itu. Namun, lama kelamaan remasannya menjadi kencang dan membuat Sakura mendesah hebat.

"Ahhh~ Ahhhhh~ Sasuke-kunnn.." desah Sakura kencang. Sasuke yang mendengarnya pun semakin bersemangat, ia pun mencium payudara itu lalu di hisapnya kencang, setelah itu di jilatnya. Merasa gemas dengan kedua payudara gadisnya ini.

"Kau memang tumbuh, Sakura," kata Sasuke yang tengah menciumi leher jenjang Sakura, sesekali dihisap dan dijilatnya pelan. Membuat tanda kissmark sebanyak-banyaknya. Sakura pun mendesah kembali. Sasuke yang melihat wajah pasrah Sakura pun tersadar bahwa ini sudah terlalu jauh.

"Aku tak bisa," ucap Sasuke, lalu memisahkan diri dari Sakura. Sakura menatap lekat-lekat wajah tampan kekasihnya. Ada raut wajah bersalah disana.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura pelan.

"Aku tidak bisa menyentuhmu lebih jauh dari ini karena kita belum ada ikatan suami istri, Sakura," balas Sasuke dengan tegas. Ia pun kembali memakai bajunya, lalu menatap Sakura yang masih bertelanjang dada.

"Aku mengerti, hehe. Lagipula, aku hanya menggodamu tadi. Aku merindukanmu," cengiran Sakura terlihat. Sasuke yang mendengarnya pun mendengus, dan menatap tajam Sakura, "Bagaimana jika aku benar-benar menerkammu tadi?! Dasar bodoh!"

"Err.. Maaf, Sasuke-kun, aku tak berniat membuatmu marah," Sakura pun mendekati Sasuke yang tengah terduduk di pinggiran kasur empuk itu. Tiba-tiba, Sasuke mendorong Sakura ke kasur , lalu menindih kekasihnya itu. Menatap tajam emerald hijau yang menatap balik onyx-nya dengan tatapan bersalah.

"Kau tahukan? Aku bukanlah orang yang baik. Aku selalu bertindak sendiri seolah aku bisa mengatasi semuanya. Meninggalkan Konoha. Meninggalkan Naruto. Meninggalkan Team 7. Meninggalkan teman-teman. Lalu, aku menyakitimu dan meninggalkanmu. Dan dengan bodohnya, membunuh Itachi tanpa tahu kebenaran yang sesungguhnya," Sasuke berkata pelan.

Ia memejamkan matanya dan membayangkan masa lalu yang sudah ia lakukan. Sakura yang ada di bawahnya hanya terdiam dan mendengarkan perkataan seorang Uchiha yang tertutup itu.

"Tapi kau selalu di sini. Kau selalu tersenyum padaku. Kau tak pernah kehilangan senyumanmu untukku. Di mana hatimu yang hancur karenaku? Kau selalu ada. Dan, sampai sekarangpun kau selalu mengurusku, memberiku kasih sayang, memberikanku cinta. A-" Sasuke terdiam karena Sakura membungkam mulutnya dengan bibir tipisnya. Ciuman tanpa nafsu. Hanya cinta yang terkandung dalam ciuman itu.

"Sekarang kau tahu, tak ada gadis yang bisa mencintaimu seperti aku mencintaimu, dan tak ada sepasang kekasih yang memiliki cinta sebesar aku mencintaimu. Jika kau bertanya, di mana hatiku yang hancur karenamu? Jawabannya tidak ada. Hatiku yang hancur tidak pernah ada. Yang ada hanyalah hatiku yang hancur lalu terobati dengan melihat kau di sisiku," jelas Sakura lembut sambil mengusap peluh Sasuke yang membanjiri dahi dan lehernya.

Sasuke yang mendengarnya terdiam, lalu memeluk gadis dibawahnya ini dengan erat. Seakan meyakinkan Sakura, bahwa ia takkan pergi kemanapun dan akan selalu di sisinya.

"Terima kasih, Sakura.." Sasuke menciumi bahu Sakura. Ia mengelus rambut merah muda lembut itu dengan halus. "Aku mencintaimu," kata Sasuke pelan. Sakura menitikkan airmata, tanpa sadar. Ia pun berkata...

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun.."

"Sekarang aku pun juga tahu, bahwa kau mencintaiku lebih dari yang aku tahu,"

"Aku ingin selamanya,"

"Ya. Selamanya.."

.

.

.

"Maaf, aku melakukannya sejauh ini,"

"Tak apa, Sasuke-kun.. Akulah yang memulainya duluan,"

"Aku akan menikahimu besok,"

"Baikl- Eh?! A-apa?!"

"Tak ada pengulangan! Cepat pakai bajumu!"

"Ulangi!"

"Tidak akan,"

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Tidak!"

"Menyebalkan!"

"Hn,"

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

~~~~~~ Forever by Girls' Generation~~~~~~

RnR? Thanks before, guys :)


End file.
